1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cleaning apparatus for cleaning air ducts in houses or buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1580294, 2078634, and 4800616 disclose air powered cleaning devices comprising a hose having a turbine attached thereto which is rotated by air for rotating a brush or other device for cleaning purposes. Netherlands patent No. 676.188 discloses a cleaning brush driven by an electric motor with a vacuum attachment.